350th Squadron (Belgium)
|allegiance= |branch= RAF 1941 -1946 Air Component |type= |role= Fighter |size= |command_structure= 2nd Tactical Wing |current_commander= |garrison=Florennes Air Base |motto= Belgae gallorum fortissimi''The motto is an adaptation of a quote from Julius Caesar's ''Commentarii de Bello Gallico 1.1 where the Belgae are described as the bravest of all the Gauls which the Roman army faced during the Gallic War. (Latin, "Of all the Gauls, the Belgians are the bravest") |equipment= Supermarine Spitfire |equipment_label= Fighter |battles= |decorations= |identification_symbol= An ancient Belgian warrior's head with helmetHalley 1988, p. 382. |identification_symbol_label= Squadron Badge |identification_symbol_2= MN (Nov 1941 – Oct 1946) |identification_symbol_2_label= Squadron Codes }} The 350th Squadron ( , ) is a fighter squadron in the Air Component of the Belgian Armed Forces. It is part of the 2nd Tactical Wing and operates F-16 Fighting Falcons. It was formed during the Second World War under British command as No. 350 (Belgian) Squadron RAF, passing to Belgium in 1946 along with its sister, No. 349 (Belgian) Squadron. History With the Royal Air Force No. 350 Squadron, the first Royal Air Force squadron to be formed by Belgian personnel, was brought into existence in the United Kingdom at RAF Valley in November 1941. The squadron operated the Supermarine Spitfire at first on convoy protection duties over the Irish sea, relocating to RAF Atcham in early 1942. In April 1942 the squadron moved to RAF Debden and carried out offensive operations over France. The squadron moved several times around southern England, in 1944 it provided beach-head patrols during the invasion. In August 1944 the Squadron operated against the V-1 rockets attacking England using the Spitfire XIV. The squadron moved to Belgium in December 1944 to provide offensive patrols over the battlefield including patrols in the Berlin area. The squadron was disbanded on 15 October 1946 on transfer to the Belgian air force. Aircraft operated during RAF service , July 1942. "Luvungi" was a town in the Belgian Congo.]] Commanding officers .]] Under Belgian command of 350th Squadron at Florennes, 2009.]] In 1946, the squadron was integrated into the Belgian Air Force. In July 1949, the squadron received its first jet aircraft, the Gloster Meteor mk. 4 and 8. In 1954, they were replaced by Hawker Hunter mk 4s. In 1958, they received the Avro Canada CF-100 Canuck. In August 1964, the unit was given F-104G Starfighters, taking on the role of "Quick Reaction Alert" (QRA) with 349th Squadron. In 1975, the Starfighters were finally replaced with F-16s, becoming operational with the type in January 1982. In 1993, 1st Fighter Wing was dissolved and in 1996, the squadron left Beauvechain to join 2nd Tactical Wing in Florennes. In 1999, the unit participated in Operation Allied Force: the NATO bombing of Yugoslavia. Notes References Bibliography * Donnet, Mike and Leon Branders. Ils en étaient! Les Escadrilles Belges de la RAF. Brussels, Belgium: Pierre De Meyere, Editeur, 1979. * Halley, James J. The Squadrons of the Royal Air Force & Commonwealth, 1918–1988. Tonbridge, Kent, UK: Air-Britain (Historians) Ltd., 1988. ISBN 0-85130-164-9. * Jefford, Wing Commander C.G., MBE,BA,RAF (Retd). RAF Squadrons, a Comprehensive Record of the Movement and Equipment of all RAF Squadrons and their Antecedents since 1912. Shrewsbury, Shropshire, UK: Airlife Publishing, 2001. ISBN 1-84037-141-2. * Lallemant, Lt. Colonel R.A. Rendez-vous avec la chance (in French). Paris: Robert Laffont, 1962. * Rawlings, John D.R. Fighter Squadrons of the RAF and their Aircraft. London: Macdonald and Jane's (Publishers) Ltd., 1969 (new revised edition 1976, reprinted 1978). ISBN 0-354-01028-X. External links * Unofficial 350 site * Official 350 Sqn website Fighter Squadron, 350 Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 350 350